Best-Laid Valentine's Evening
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: Sarah and Jareth's plans for the evening don't go as planned. J/S


Disclaimer: All characters and places from the film Labyrinth belong to Jim Henson.

**Best-Laid Valentine's Evening**

Buzz. Buzz.

"Give me a minute." Sarah sat the hot brownie pan on the top of the stove before turning to stop the endless buzzing from her cell phone. Wiping her hands on her sweat pants, she turned back to the brownie pan. Carefully she moved it onto the counter. Steam from the dishwasher drifted around her. Pots and pans sat on the burners of the stove waiting for her to begin cooking the main coarse.

Sighing, Sarah glanced at the wall clock on the wall of her small dining room. "Okay, I should have enough time to get ready, finish setting up, and then cook the meat." She glanced down at the oven. "And the vegetables should be okay in there while I go get ready." After a quick nod, she walked towards her small bedroom.

Half an hour later, Sarah exited her bedroom wearing her bathrobe with her hair wrapped in an old t-shirt. After a quick check on the food, she rushed back to her room. About another half hour later, she headed back to the kitchen with her hair still damp and dressed in a long-sleeved flowy emerald dress that fell to just above her knees.

XOXOXOXOX

He was beginning to truly hate runners. Had he really enjoyed their falling into his kingdom to break up the long boring days? Jareth glared into the crystal ball in his hand at the trio of Sarah's friends. "Hoghead, why aren't you helping the fool?"

"It's Hoggle! I tried, but he actually broke a limb off a tree and began to attack us." The dwarf gestured towards the old knight and rock caller. Jareth didn't fail to notice both the dwarf and knight were dressed rather nicely. So it seemed he wasn't the only one late to his date.

"Understood, then." Groaning, he threw the crystal at the wall shattering it into pieces. He then leaned back into his throne.

This was worse than waiting for Sarah to figure out his signals over the years. He was so close yet still so far away, and there was an idiot in his labyrinth who didn't realize he had caught the Goblin King on a very bad day. Sighing, Jareth closed his eyes.

Slowly, he opened his eyes as he conjured a new crystal ball into his hand. He peered into it to catch up on the idiot runner.

XOXOXOX

With her hair now slightly curled, Sarah walked around the front room dimming the lights, lighting candles, and moving certain objects out of sight. Once the room was ready, she went back into the kitchen and grabbed the plates she had prepared, which she then placed on the candlelit table.

"Okay, he should be here soon." She glanced at the clock on the wall and suddenly frowned. The damn thing hadn't changed since she had started getting ready. There was no way the batteries had died. She had just replaced the damned things earlier in the day.

Pouting, she walked over to the bar top between the kitchen and the dining room to pick up the bottle of wine. "It would have been nice to tell me you might be late, Jareth." She then placed it back into the refrigerator. "If the food gets cold, I'm blaming you."

Some unknown time later, Sarah sat drumming her fingers on the tabletop while staring at the still unmoving clock on her wall. Sighing, she shifted her gaze towards the wall of windows in her front room.

Tick tock. Tick tock.

Sarah looked back at the clock as the second hand began to move once more. "It's about damn time." She sat up as the tapered candles on the table grew taller. Sarah leaned back into her chair, frowning.

"Care to explain why the hell you're late, Jareth?" She slowly turned to face her front door.

XOXOXOX

Jareth stood in front of Sarah's front door wearing a dark fitted suit, holding a rather large bouquet of red roses in front of him. "Stupid idiot of a runner."

Sarah unsteady stood from her chair. "It would have been nice to have known you were going to be late." She wildly gestured towards the table.

Jareth frowned at her actions. "I'm sorry. But the idiot refused all the help that was offered him."

"You still could've sent me a message or something!" Sarah crossed her arms over her chest. "I hope you brought more than those roses."

He began to approach her. "We can go to a place I know in Napa."

Sarah shook her head. "Nope."

Frowning Jareth tilted his head to the side as he stood beside the table. "No?"

"No." Sarah grabbed hold of the chair as she began to sway side to side. She then plopped down into her chair, glancing at the table. "Damn, I drank too much."

He followed her gaze to the half-empty bottle of wine and almost empty wine glass on the table. Jareth closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them to look at her, he sighed. "Well, then how about I reheat the lovely meal you prepared." He waved his hand causing Sarah's wine glass and the bottle of wine to disappear from the table.

"Hey, bring that back!" Sarah wobbly turned towards the table.

Jareth gave her a small smile. "You said yourself, you've had too much, Sarah."

Sarah pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I spent a lot of money on that wine, Jareth."

"I'll return it later, I promise." Jareth turned towards the table. Waving his hand, he caused a crystal vase filled with water to appear on the table. After he placed the roses in the vase, he waved his hand once more causing steam to begin to rise from the plates. "I suggest you try to get some food down. Tomorrow is not going to be much fun for you."

"I ate the entire cheese plate, Jareth." Rolling her eyes, she wildly gestured towards the large crumb covered serving platter on the table. "I know better than to drink on an empty stomach."

Jareth nodded as he moved to the chair opposite her. Sighing, he sat down. "I don't wish to argue."

Sarah pulled her mouth to one side as she hung her head. "Me either."

XOXOXOX

Why were two goblins hitting her head with hammers in rhythm? Gradually, Sarah opened her eyes to the blinding light of her front room. Gently as she could, she raised her head off her sofa.

"Here." A gloved hand held out a glass of what appeared to be orange juice to her, "this will help."

Grimacing, Sarah pushed on the sofa to sit up. "Do I want to know what that is?"

Jareth shrugged. "Probably not."

Frowning, Sarah reached out for the glass, which Jareth handed over once she had a good grip on it. After downing the entire glass, she glared at him. "You aren't off the hook you know."

"I told you last night I was willing to make it up to you."

Sarah frowned as she closed her eyes. "I know, and you better." She set the glass down on the coffee table in front of her.

Jareth sighed. "Pick the day, and next time I will remember to send word if I'll be late."

Sarah opened her eyes. "Good."

Jareth smiled. "At least, I now know where to cut you off."

Sarah grabbed hold of a throw pillow and tossed it at Jareth. "It's your fault anyway!"

* * *

So here is my entry for the January/February 2020 challenge on the Labyrinth Fan Fic Lovers Facebook group. I hope you enjoyed this crazy little journey.

Thanks in advance for all reviews and faves.

Love,

CL


End file.
